In Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and International Radio Consultative Committee (CCIR) standards, phase differences of luma signals and chroma signals comprising composite video broadcast signals (CVBS) are able to meet 170 nanoseconds output by a radio modulator. It is challenging to design a signal synthesis circuit that can synthesize luma signals and chroma signals into CVBS.